Lost In Middle-Earth
by AllThatMatters
Summary: Rosalie Kindrick (OC) wakes up and finds herself in the mysterious Shire. Here she meets Bilbo Baggins, Thorin Oakenshield, Gandalf and the other dwarves who mean to take back the Lonely Mountain. Rosalie joins their quest, hoping to find a way home. The story follows the script of all three Hobbit Movies, starting with An Unexpected Journey.
1. Chapter 1

Middle-Earth: The Hobbit Becca Jenkins

Chapter One

*******Please Note that Rosalie Kindrick is an OC Characters, other characters are copyright to MGM, Peter Jackson and Tolkien. This takes place in The Hobbit: AN Unexpected Journey and follows the script line roughly***

I found myself staring hatefully at my bed. It was nothing but an empty promise. I knew I would go to lie, lie awake for hours and think about all the stupid and embarrassing things I have ever done in my life, think about all the things I could do about it, then fall asleep. Once I'm asleep, I'll get sweet dreams of things I want to happen and then I will be cruelly awoken by my alarm. I sighed. Life is one never ending circle of promises and disappointments. Sure some people get lucky but average, invisible people like me get stuck in a rut forever. Fact. I reluctantly changed out of my jeans and t-shirt and pulled on my leggings and baggy jumper that I sleep in. I plaited my hair into two plaits as it was still dripping wet. I couldn't even be bothered taking my bra off. I flopped down on my bed and sighed. I wanted to end up anywhere but here. Like a fantasy land with orcs and giants and dwarves and elves. That'd be nice, that'd be _wonderful_- to wake up in another world. I lay awake for hours picturing what this world would be like. After a while my daydreaming became me dreaming.

Birds twittering loudly. That's what aroused me from my sleep. I felt rather peaceful until those damn birds began twittering. I groaned, realising I had left the window open. There was a pleasant breeze as well that swirled around me. I rolled onto my back and stretched out, my eyes still closed. Something cracked beneath me. It was rough and dug into my back painful. My eyes flew open. I was gazing up at the night sky. I sat up and looked around. A leaf fell from my hair. I twisted my body and looked around. I was sitting in the middle of a woodland area. I stood up and looked around. I had no idea where I was. It felt like both a dream and reality. I pinched my skin. It hurt but I didn't work. I heard people talking, laughing loudly. I followed the sound and emerged from the woodland area. I stood up on a bank with what appeared to be a dirt track below. I looked down and saw I was wearing what I fell asleep in- my leggings and baggy jumper. The only thing I had on my feet were my mismatched socks. Two people were walking up the road, walking away from me. I had no idea where I was and they were the only two around. _They might be murderers or something!_ I thought. I was a risk I was willing to take. I jumped down and landed on the dirt track, landing right on a rock. I winced as it pressed into my foot.

"Excuse me!" I called after the two men.

They stopped and turned round. I hurried up towards them. As I got closer to them, I noticed I was a good head taller than me. They were also dressed peculiarly: One was wearing brown with a pale brown fur lined jacket, the other wearing dark leather. They had extremely long hair and beards just starting to grow. The one in the dark leather, who had dark hair, was extremely cute looking in the dim look.

"What can we do for you?" he asked.

"Can you tell me where I am?" I asked, sounding stupid.

He and the other person threw each other looks of confusion. I felt so stupid and humiliated. They looked like I had lost my mind. I gazed down at my socks, desperately wishing I would wake up or the ground to swallow me whole. I still wasn't convinced this was real. It _has_ to be a dream, only in a dream would I be taller than a fully grown man.

"You're in the shire," the one with the paler hair asked.

"Are you lost?" the other one asked.

"Yes," I said, sounding breathless. "I woke up in those trees and I have no idea where am i- wait did you say the _shire_?"

The two men exchanged looks of uncertainly. It was like they were having a silent conversation with one another with merely looks and eyebrow twitches. I stood there, shivering in the coolness of the night.

"Come with us," the one with the dark hair said suddenly.

"Gandalf will know what to do," the other one added.

"We're heading to a meeting with him right one!" the dark haired one said happily.

"Oh- okay," I responded in surprise.

And that was that, that was how I joined two strangers going to their meeting with this Gandalf in the Shire. The name sounded familiar but I couldn't place were. My head felt all fuzzy. As I tried to recall things before I fell asleep, they came in patches and in a blurred, unfocused sort of way. My head started to hurt. We must have walked for at least half an hour before I started to see lights. The lights were coming from little windows in the hills. The two men looked at the doors determinedly. They stopped at a particular door. There was a glowing blue mark scratched onto the door. The door was small and round. I could just fit in it, I decided. They opened the gate and walked up to the door. I suddenly felt shy and hung back nervously. They knocked on the door. An extremely small, grumpy man answered the door. He was wearing a dressing gown and looked harassed.

"Fili," said the light haired one.

"Kili," said the other. "And this is-," Kili added, turning to point me out.

"Oh, we don't know your name!" Kili gasped.

"Rosalie," I muttered.

They turned back to the door.

"At your service," they said together, bowing at the same time.

"You must be Mr. Boggins!" Kili said

"Nope, you can't come in, you've come to the wrong house," the tiny man cried.

He tried to close the door but Kili stuck his foot in the door. I winced at the door slammed on him.

"What? Has it been cancelled?" Kili asked, sounding upset.

"No one told us!" Fili added, sounding annoyed.

I just stood at the back, feeling awkward and forgotten. They were more interested in intruding on this poor man's home than anything else. I had no idea what they were hoping to find here but I just kind of wanted to pull them away.

"Can-? No—nothing's been cancelled," the little man said, sound confused.

Kili and Fili pushed their way into the lobby and began unloading everything they had on them- mostly weapons. I hover by the door for a moment before stepping into the lobby. My head almost brushed the ceiling of the lobby. I stood in a beautiful crafted home built into a low, curved mountain. There were tunnels and doors leading everywhere. It was wonderful. I gave the tiny man an apologetic shrug. He looked just as lost and confused as I felt.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

*******Please Note that Rosalie Kindrick is an OC Characters, other characters are copyright to MGM, Peter Jackson and Tolkien. This takes place in The Hobbit: AN Unexpected Journey and follows the script line roughly***

"Careful with these, I just had 'em sharpened," Fili said cheerfully, walking off.

"It's nice, this place," Killi commented casually. "D'you you do it yourself?"

He began scraping mud off his boots on the edge of an old looking chest. I pulled face of disgust. I was amongst savages in clean clothes and nice houses. The tiny man made a noise of annoyance.

"Ah, no, it's been in the family for years," the tiny man replied. "That's my mother's glory box, can you please not do that?!" he added, turning to Kili.

Somebody entered the lobby to see what was going on. He was just as short as Fili and Kili but far more bulkier and odler looking. He had a bald scalp but hair growing in a neat semi-circle at ear level. He also had a long, bushy, epic beard.

"Fili, Kili, come on, give us a hand," he grunted.

"Mister Dwalin," Kili said, a little mockingly.

They laughed before following Dwalin out. The tiny man turned to give me a confused look.

"You know more than I do, mate," I said, shrugging. "At least you know where you are,"

That caused the tiny man to look even more confused and helpless. I felt sorry for him- more sorry than what I felt for myself. We were both in the same boat and completely out of our depth.

"Let's shove this in the hallway," said yet another small man. "Otherwise we'll never get everyone in,"

"Ev—everyone?" the tiniest man gasped. "How many more are there?"

"Where do you want this?" Fili asked.

"Rosalie! Give us a hand," Kili called.

I gave the tiny man a sympathetic look before scurrying after Kili. I was relieved I had been asked to do something. I was giving a stack of old looking plates and told to put them out at the table. Fili was setting out the cutlery. He went behind me as I placed the table. As we were setting the table, the doorbell rang. The tiny man looked angry which was rather comical, considering his height. He flung the swords and other equipment Kili and Fili had dumped on him on a chair and marched over to the door. Fili and I paused at the door, glancing round to get a better look. I exchanged a look with Fili. There was a mischievous crinkle in his eye. I hid a giggle behind a spare hand, balancing the plates on my stomach.

"Oh no. No, no!" the tiny man called angrily. "There's nobody home! Go away, and bother somebody else. There's far too many dwarves in my dinning room as it is. If-if-if this is some clotterd's idea of a joke, ha, ha, I can only say, it is in very poor taste,"

_Dwarves_! I yelped in my head in shock. _That would explain the height. If there are dwarves, what on earth is the tiny man? A miniature dwarf?_ I giggled at that. The tiny man wrenched open the door and a pile of the dwarves tumbled in, landing on top of one another. They grumbled and moaned as they untangled themselves. One of the other dwarves cleared his throat and Fili and I hastily finished setting up the table. There was no room for me so I opted to sit behind Kili and Fili.

"Gandalf," the tiny man said with a sigh.

Everything burst into movement. I got pushed and shoved out of the way as the dwarves made straight for the pantry. I got shoved so badly I fell backwards, somebody caught me. I looked up to find Kili looking down at me. He had a very beautiful face with beautiful dark brown eyes. He smiled as he straightened me up. I found myself blushing as I tugged nervously at my jumper.

"Thanks," I muttered.

He was lost amongst the other dwarves. The tiny man hurried between them, protesting and grumbling.

"Those are my plates!" he cried. "Excuse me! Not my wine! Put that back! Put that back! Not the jam, please!...Excuse me,"

He just got ingored. I slipped out of the crowd into the quitter dining room. I stood in the corner and watched them all talk and chat, feeling left out. It was like being at high school all over again. Occasionally Fili or Kili would catch my eye and grin at me. I could only return the smile half arsed. A rather large dwarf with his bead plaited and looped up into a W shaped walked out with three wheels of cheese.

"Excuse me. A tad excessive, isn't it?" the tiny man asked. "Have you got a cheese knife?"

"Cheese knife?" a dwarf with a funny hat repeated. "He eats it by the block,"

Two dwarves appeared carrying more chairs to fill up the empty spaces.

"No! No!" the tiny man cried desperately. "That's Grandpa Mungo's chair! No, I'm sorry, you'll have to take it back please. Take it back… it's antique, not for sitting on! Thank you! That's a book not a coast. Put that map down, thank you."

The poor tiny many was so harassed and fretting over his precious items. I felt sorry for him. I was glad I was going unnoticed by everyone.

"I cannot hear what you're saying," an old dwarf with a grey beard shouted.

They continued bringing food and furniture from all over the house into the dinning room. It was onlt then that I noticed an extremely tall man stooped in the doorway, surrounded by dwarves. He had long hair and a long beard that were both greying. A dwarf with short grey hair appeared at his side.

"Excuse me, Mr. Gandalf," the dwarf called politely. "Can I attempt you with a nice cup of chamomile tea?"

"Oh, no thank you, Dori," the tall man in the grey replied. "A little red wine for me, I think,"

The tall man slipped out off the madness into the quite dinning room to get out of the dwarves away. I watched him with fascinating. I guessed he was this Gandalf that Kili and Fili mentioned.

"Fili, Kili, Oin, Gloin, Dwalin, Balin, Bifur, Bofur, Bombur, Dori, Nori… Ori," he listed off under his breath.

It was then he caught sight of me. he blinked in surprised and walked over towards me. He smacked his head against a chandelier. I couldn't help but chuckle at that.

"And who are you?" he asked. "You are not a hobbit and you are too tall and beardless to be a dwarf,"

"I'm Rosalie," I said, craning my neck to look at him. "And I'm human as far as I am concerned. Fili and Kili brought me here- I'm rather lost,"

"And what do you mean by lost?" Gandalf asked.

"I'm not from around here," I said, feeling foolish. "I woke up in some woods and came across Fili and Kili passing on this road to this place called a shire. They said this man called Gandalf could help,"

I looked up at the old, greying man with hope. He frowned down at me, like he couldn't quite understand my situation. He opened his mouth when some from behind caught his attention. He turned round and I let out an audible gasp. The dwarf behind him _had an axe coming out of his head._ I took a step back in fright. The dwarf said something in language that I couldn't even begin to understand.

"Yes, you're quite right, Bifur," Gandalf agreed to what was said in English. "We appear to be one dwarf short."

"He is late, is all," grunted Dwalin who had been watching by a doorframe. "He travelled north to a meeting of our kin. He will come,"

"Mr Gandalf?" asked the dwarf with the short hair.

On closer inspection, his hair wasn't short at all- is was merely plaited and pinned up around his head. After that, I was forgotten about again. The dwarves settled down for the food they had taken. I sat behind Kili and Fili for a bit, growing bored of being forgotten. They all seemed happy and glad to be in each other's company. It was a merry gathering and I felt like I was in high school- the sad loner girl you let tag along cause you feel sorry for her. The comparison didn't help. Kili turned round and handed me a plate laden with food. He grinned through a mouthful of ham and tomatoes. I thanked him and slipped away unnoticed with my plate. I joined the tiny man who was gazing into his now empty pantry.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

*******Please Note that Rosalie Kindrick is an OC Characters, other characters are copyright to MGM, Peter Jackson and Tolkien. This takes place in The Hobbit: AN Unexpected Journey and follows the script line roughly***

"Here, you look like you could use some," I said, offering the tiny man my plate.

"Thank you," he said, picking up a slice of ham.

"Some gathering, eh?" I said, popping a cherry tomato into my mouth. "What's the occasion?"

"I have no idea," the tiny man replied. "I have never seen any of them in my life, apart from Gandalf,"

The food was delicious, so rich and filling. The tiny man and me stood side by side, watching the dinner party on the side lines.

"Bilbo," he said suddenly, taking a roll. "Bilbo Baggins is my name,

"Rosalie," I replied. "Rosalie Kindrick,"

They were extremely messing. All at once they began downing their mugs of ale. The ale mostly got into their beards. I pulled a face of disgust whilst Bilbo made a noise of unhappiness at it. They all began having a burping contest. Bilbo actually turned away at that. They finished eating and Bilbo rushed forwards, chasing after a dwarf that picked up a doily. I followed Bilbo with an amused expression. I was trying to find out what to do with my plate.

"Excuse me!" Bilbo cried yet again. "That is a doily, not a dishcloth,"

He snatched it out of the confused looking dwarf. I stood behind him, trying hard not to snigger.

"But it's full of holes!" protested the dwarf with the funny hat.

"It's supposed to look like that, it's crochet," Bilbo grumbled.

"Oh, and a wonderful game it is too," the dwarf with the funny hat agreed. "If you got the balls for it,"

He gave me a wink as I lost it. I stood there, clinging onto my plate as I giggled. Kili appeared by my side and took my plate from me. After a lot more scrambling, I retreat into the now quite dinning room where the extremely fat dwarf if devouring the leftovers and a few others sat avoiding the chaos of cleaning up (or just avoiding cleaning up). They completely ignores me so I do the same.

"Excuse me," asked a young, cheerful looking dwarf. "I'm sorry to interrupt but what should I do with my plate?"

"Here you go, Ori," Fili said, taking the plate. "Give it to me,"

Without warning he tosses the plate to Kili. I let out a gasp as Kili tosses it behind him without another glance. I expected to here a crash but none came. I stood up and rushed into the kitchen to watch. The dwarves begin a line of throwing the plates at one another.

"Rosalie!" Kili cried, a twinkle in his eye. "Catch!"

"No don't!" I cried but it was too late.

A bowl came flying towards me. Instead of catching it, ii deflected it towards the dwarf behind me. He caught it and began to wash it. I picked up a cloth and began drying the plates to avoid Kili throwing anymore at me. He was lucky there was someone behind me to catch it. I threw him an annoyed look and he burst out laughing. I couldn't help but grin. He was like an excited puppy- someone you couldn't stay mad at, no matter what they do.

"Oh!" Gandalf chuckled, narrowly avoiding being hit by a plate.

Poor Bilbo looked harassed at the plates flying everywhere.

"Excuse me, that's my mother's West Farthing crockery," he cried amongst the flying plates. "It's over a hundred years old!"

All off a sudden, the dwarves in the dining room began drumming rhythmically on the table with their forks, knives and fists.

"And can-can you not do that?" Bilbo pleaded helplessly. "You'll blunt them,"

"ooh, d'hear that, lads?" the dwarf with the funny hat asked. "He says we'll blunt them,"

Then out of nowhere, they begin singing.

"Blunt the knives, bend the forks!" Kili burst out singing in a deep, sexy voice.

"Smash the bottles and burn the cocks," Fili continued in a lighter voice.

They all joined in straight afterwards.

"Chip the glasses and crack the plates  
>that's what Bilbo Baggins Hates!<br>Cut the cloth and tread on the fat  
>leave the bones on the bedroom mat<br>pour the milk on the pantry floor  
>splash the wine on every door<br>dump the crocks in a boiling bowl  
>pound them up with a thumping pole<br>when you've finished, if any are whole  
>send them down the hall to roll<p>

…  
>that's what Bilbo Baggins hates!"<p>

As they sang, they continued throwing the plates around and piling them up on the table. I helped stack them neatly, laughing and clapping at the song. Kili looked at me with a pleased expression. Bilbo came rushing in and looked relieved that nothing had actually been damaged and everything was in order.

Then there was a heavy knock on the door.

Everyone fell silent at that knock. I gazed at Gandalf, looking for reassurance. There was just something about Gandalf that made you feel safe. He looked solemnly towards the door. I felt actually really nervous by this new stranger.

"He is here," Gandalf declared.

He walked towards the door, everyone else followed him. I hung back shyly. Gandalf pulled open the door to reveal the new arrival. He was majestic. There was no other way to describe him. he was a majestic lion amongst the scabbiest cubs. He had the air of a king, someone you respected just by looking at. I felt envious and awe to be in his presence. He entered the little house and looked around. The dwarves bowed or half bowed. I felt like I should have but I felt silly at the thought of it.

"Gandalf," he his voice was majestic. "I thought you said this place would be easy to find. I loves my way, twice. Wouldn't have found it at all had it not been for that mark on the door."

Bilbo stepped forward, looking irritated.

"Mark? There's no mark on that door," Bilbo protested. "It was painted a week ago!"

I felt so sorry for the tiny thing, all harassed and out of his depth. He appeared to be having a worse time than _me._ Well, at least they haven't entered my home and tore it apart and emptied my fridge of all its contents.

"There is a mark; I put it there myself," Gandalf confessed. "Bilbo Baggins, allow me to introduce the leader of our company, Thorin Oakenshield,"

Majestic as fuck. And as per usual, I was forgotten at the back of the group, despite towering over most of them.

"So this is the Hobbit," Thorin said, eying Bilbo up. "Tell me, Mr. Baggins, have you done much fighting?"

_What the fuck have I gotten myself into?_ I asked myself.

"Padron me?" Bilbo asked, hoping he had misheard Thorin.

"Axe or sword?" Thorin pressed. "What's your weapon of choice?"

"Well I have some skill at conkers, if you must know," Bilbo said proudly. "But I fail to see why that's relevant,"

Thorin didn't look impressed. Bilbo is just a socially awkward dork. It's adorable.

"Thought as much." Thorin grunted. "He looks more like a grocer than a burglar,"

The dwarves all laughed at that. Then he turned at looked at me. I wished I was small enough to shrink down and hide. He looked at me with suspicion.

"And who is the girl?" he asked.

The group parted and pushed me forward. I stumbled forward, gulping.

"I'm Rosalie Kindrick," I muttered.

"What are you doing here?" Thorin demanded.

"The hope somebody can send me home?" I offered hopefully. "Which is so far away it's in another world entirely,"

"That much I feared," Gandalf muttered under his breath but nodoby could hear.

"Can you fight?" Thorin asked.

"Not fighting as such," I said, running a hand through my hair. "I do fencing, which is sorta like sword fighting-,"

Thorin just grunted at me and turned and walked into the dining hall. I was left there felling confused and stupid.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR**

*******Please Note that Rosalie Kindrick is an OC Characters, other characters are copyright to MGM, Peter Jackson and Tolkien. This takes place in The Hobbit: AN Unexpected Journey and follows the script line roughly***

Five minutes later I find Thorin sitting at the table eating with the dwarves and Gandalf sitting at the table beside him. Bilbo and I stood behind him awkwardly.

"What news from the meeting in Ered Luin?" Balin asked eagerly. "Did they all come?"

"Aye," Thorin replied between mouthfuls. "Envoys from all seven kingdoms,"

the dwarves muttered their joy. I had no idea what was going on, I was still trying to get over the majestic fucker that was Thorin Oakenshield. I caught Kili's eye and he looked annoyed. I could see the same majesty in him. perhaps they're related? They look like they could be. And Fili too… I decided to stare at all the dwarves instead of just Thorin.

"What do the dwarves of the Iron Hills say?" Dwalin asked. "Is Dain with us?"

"They will not come," Thorin answered.

The dwarves murmured in disappointment this time.

"They say this quest is ours and ours alone," Thorin added.

I suddenly perked up at the word quest. Wasn't this _exactly_ what I hoped for before I feel asleep? Whether this is a delicious dream or not, I want in. if it is a dream, they will let me. If this is reality, I might have to fight for my place.

"You're going on a quest?" Bilbo asked.

"Like a real quest with dangerous journeys and perils to face?" I said excitedly.

Thorin looked at both of us like annoyance. I blushed and shrunk away from him. Gandalf chuckled.

"Bilbo, my dear fellow, let us have a little more light," Gandalf requested.

Bilbo disappeared for a moment and returned carrying a candle. He takes it to the table and Gandalf spreads out a map. I go round the other side of Gandalf to get a better view. The map is extremely old and hand drawn. It shows a mountain with a little dragon circling it. I grow even more excited about it.

"Far to the east, over ranges and rivers, beyond woodlands and wastelands, lies a single, solitary peak," Gandalf muttered.

"The Lonely Mountain." Bilbo said, reading it over Gandalf's shoulder.

"Aye. Oin has read the portents and the portents say it is time," cried a dwarf with a bushy ginger hair and beard.

"Ravens have been seen flying back to the mountain as it was foretold," the dwarf who must be Oin explained. "When the birds of yore return to Erebbor, the reign of the beast will end,"

Bilbo looked concerned a that the mention of the beast. I glanced back at the map to the picture of the dragon."

"Uh, what beast?" Bilbo asked nervously.

"Is that the dragon drawn on the map?" I asked curiously,"

"Aye," the dwarf with the funny hat replied. "That would be a reference to Smaug the Terrible, chiefest and greatest calamity of our age. Airborne fire-breather, teeth like razors, claws like meat hooks, extremely fond of previous metals-,"

"Yes, I know what a dragon is," Bilbo said interrupting him.

One of the young dwarves stand up.

"I'm not afraid!" he cried. "I'm up for it. I'll give him a taste of the dwarfish iron right up his jacksie!"

Several of the dwarves laugh at him. I snigger but only at the word jacksie. I thought it was brave, stupid, but brave to declare something like that.

"Sit down," barked the dwarf beside him.

"The task would be difficult enough with an army behind us," Balin said thoughtful. "But we number just fourteen and not fourteen of the best nor brightest,"

Whilst everyone began protesting that, demanding who he called dim and what not, I counted. I was surprised with Balin included me in that number. He gave me a small wink when he saw the look of recognition in my eye. I blushed and looked away.

"What did he say?" Oin cried.

"We may be a few in number," Fili said, looking down the table. "But we're fighters, all of us, to the last dwarf!"

"And you forget," Kili added excitedly. "We have a wizard in our company. Gandalf will have killed hundreds of dragons in his time!"

I looked at Gandalf in surprise. _Dwarves, wizards, dragons! Even a thing called a hobbit!_ I was all very exciting. The more magic that got brought into this world, the less likely it appeared I was awake during this. This is fantasy, whether I wake up in a second with my alarm blaring in my ear whole or i'm trapped in a coma, this cannot be reality. Can it? Gandalf looked awkward in this situation. It was obvious to me he hadn't slain a dragon before.

"Oh, well, now, uhh, i-i-I wouldn't say that I-," he muttered.

"How many then?" the dwarf that told the young dwarf to sit down asked.

"Uh, what?" Gandalf asked.

I tried desperately to think off a change of topic.

"Well, how many dragons have you killed?" the dwarf pressed. "Go on, give us a number!"

"Hm," Gandalf responded.

He began rapidly puffing and coughing on his pipe. The dwarves change the subject themselves and begin arguing loudly over how many dragons Gandalf has killed. I watched Thorin with interest. He grew angry quickly. He leapt to his feet.

"SHAZARA!" he bellowed, silencing them as once. "If we have read these signs, do you not think others will have read them too? Rumours have begun to spread. The dragon, Smaug has not been seen for sixty years. Eyes look east to the mountain, assessing, wondering, weighing the risk. Perhaps the vast wealth of our people now lies unprotected. Do we sit back while others claim what is rightfully ours? Or do we seize the chance to take back Erebor? Du Bekâr! Du Bekâr!

The dwarves burst out cheering. Even I joined in the cheering. It was just a moving speech. I felt like taking up a sword and charging that mountain.

"You forget: the front gate is sealed," Balin reminded them, dampening the mood. "There is no way into the mountain,"

"That, my dear Balin," Gandalf said mysteriously. "Is not entirely true,"

He reached into his robes and pulled out a large, old fashioned key.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER FIVE**

*******Please Note that Rosalie Kindrick is an OC Characters, other characters are copyright to MGM, Peter Jackson and Tolkien. This takes place in The Hobbit: AN Unexpected Journey and follows the script line roughly***

"How came you by this?" Thorin demanded at once, regaining his majesticness (I am aware this isn't a real word but it fits).

"It was given to me, by your father, by Thrain, for safekeeping," Gandalf responded knowledgably. "It is yours now,"

Gandalf handed the key over. Everyone was staring at the key with wonder.

"If there is a key, there must be a door!" Fili cried excitedly.

_No shit, Sherlock,_ I thought to myself, choosing to remain quiet. Gandalf pointed to the symbols on the map. I think their runes. They remind me of the old Viking Alphabet you get taught in primary school and see in museums.

"These runes speak of a hidden passage to the lower halls," Gandalf explained.

"There's another way in!" Kili cried with realisation.

Everyone was looking excited and determined. I couldn't keep the excited grin off my face. This was all very dramatic and exciting.

"Well, if we can find it but dwarf doors are invisible when closed," Gandalf continued, dampening the mood. "The answer lies hidden in this map and I do not have the skill to find it. But there are others in middle-earth who can. The task I have in mind will require a great deal of stealth, and no small amount of courage. But if we are careful and clever, I believe it can be done,"

"Little ray of sunshine, aren't you?" I piped up, looking at Gandalf. "You'll need to find someone who _can_ read the map too,"

Thorin grunted, watching Gandalf closely.

"That's why we need a burglar," Ori said with sudden enlightenment.

"Hm, a good on too," Bilbo said. "An expert, I'd imagine,"

Everyone turned to stare at him. It then dawned on me that they wanted _Bilbo_ to be their burglar. This sweet, little man who gets worked up over crochet and his mother's dishes. He has no chance in hell in surviving. I probably have a better chance and that's saying something/

"And are you?" asked the dwarf with the long ginger hair/

Bilbo looked at him with a politely confused look. "Am I what?"

"He said he's an expert! Hey, hey!" Oin called, listening in through his hearing trumpet thing.

A few of the dwarves chuckled at his mishearing. I chewed on my lip. Bilbo began to look like he was in distress.

"M—me? No, no, no, no, no," he cried at once. "I'm not a burglar; I've never stolen a thing in my life,"

"I'm afraid I have to agree with Mr. Baggins," Balin said gently. "He's hardly burglar material,"

Bilbo began nodded in agreement. It I was smaller and quieter, I could probably be up to the task but as I am neither of those, I cannot help. In fact, the chances of me getting on this quest is very slim. They seem to forget I am here half the time.

"Aye, the wild is no place for gentlefolk who can neither fight nor fend for themselves," Dwalin agreed.

Bilbo continued to nod his head in agreement, gesturing towards Balin and Dwalin as if to make his point. At this, the dwarves began to arguing over whether Bilbo could do it or not. Suddenly it grew very dark. As Gandalf stood up in anger, his shadow grew and stretched over the party. Everyone fell into a stunned silence.

"Enough!" Gandalf thundered in a powerful voice. "If I say Bilbo Baggins is a burglar, then a burglar he is."

He shrank back down to his normal self and the shadow retreated. I stared in awe at Gandalf.

"Hobbits are remarkably light on their feet," he continued normally as if nothing had happened. "In fact, they can pass unseen by most if they choose. And while the dragon is accustomed to the smell of dwarf, the scent of hobbit is all but unknown to him, which gives us a distinct advantage. You asked me to find the fourteenth member of this company, and I have chosen Mr. Baggins. There's a lot more to him than appearances suggest, and he's got a great deal more to offer than any of you know, including himself. You must trust me on this,"

For a moment Thorin gazed at Gandalf with those lovely eyes of his.

"Very well," he said, giving in. "We will do it your way,"

At this Bilbo found his voice.

"No, no, no," he moaned.

"Give him the contract," Thorin ordered.

"Please," Bilbo begged.

_Contract?_ I thought impressed, _they're certainly well prepared here._ I retreated back several steps by this point, going as unseen as a hobbit could go. Maybe I am an oversized hobbit? Or half-hobbit?

"Alright, we're off!" Bofur cried happily.

Balin hands Bilbo a long piece of parchment that had been folded many times. Bilbo reluctantly accepted it.

"It's just the usual summary of out-of-pocket expenses, time required, remuneration, funeral arrangements, so forth," Balin explained.

I made a choking noise at funeral arrangements. So did Bilbo.

"Funeral arrangements?" Bilbo repeated, turning white.

He stepped out of the room to look over the contract. Thorin turned to Gandalf, leaning in closely.

"I cannot guarantee his safety," he muttered.

"Understood," Gandalf said grimly.

"Nor will I be responsible for his fate," Thorin added.

"Agreed," Gandalf murmured.

Thorin then turned to me, looking steadily at me. Perhaps I wasn't forgotten after all?

"And you," Thorin said a little louder. "What will you bring to this group?"

"An extra pair of hands to help you?" I suggested, running a hand through my hair. "I'm training to be a doctor- healer," I added at the blank expressions. "So I can attend to wounds received. I can kind of use a sword so I could always guard the supplies,"

"Can you cook?" Bofur asked.

"No," I replied with a dead expression.

"What sort of woman can't cook?" Bofur asked, looking disappointed.

"The kind that can kick your ass," I replied smugly.

They laughed at that. Even Bofur chuckled and didn't argue.

"Fine. You can come with us," Thorin said.

"Really?!" I cried excitedly. "I mean, sure, I don't have anything better to do," I added in a more serious tone.

"Terms: cash on delivery up to but not exceeding one fourteenth of the total profit," Bilbo read out loud. "Seems fair. Eh, present company shall not be liable for injuries inflicted by or sustained as a consequence thereof including but not limited to lacerations…eivceration… incineration?" he finished, looking at everyone.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER SIX**

*******Please Note that Rosalie Kindrick is an OC Characters, other characters are copyright to MGM, Peter Jackson and Tolkien. This takes place in The Hobbit: AN Unexpected Journey and follows the script line roughly***

Bilbo didn't look too clever after reading out a section of the contract. I turned to look at him with concern. He looked rather breathless.

"Oh aye, he'll melt the flesh off you bones in the blink of an eye," Bofur offered.

"Huh?" Bilbo gasped.

"Not helpful, Bofur," I said.

"You all right, laddie?" Balin asked, leaning over to get a better look.

Bilbo bent over, looking nauseous and pained. I went to his side to check he was okay.

"Uh yeah… feel a bit faint," Bilbo muttered.

"Think Furnace with wings," Bofur continued.

I laughed at that. "Still not helping," I said, chuckling.

"Air, i—i—I need air," Bilbo gasped.

I backed up immediately, giving him space.

"Flash of light, seeing pain then poof!" Bofur went on quite happily. "You're nothing more than a pile of ash."

Bilbo's breathing got heavier. I hovered near him, looking on at him with concern. He was trying desperately to compose himself.

"Nope," he said just as he collapsed to the floor.

I rushed over to him and began checking his airways were clear and he hadn't hit his head.

"Ah, very helpful, Bofur," Gandalf commented.

It took us several minutes to wake Bilbo up. I ordered anyone to make him something soothing like tea. Five minutes later we managed to get him roused and sitting in a chair. We all left him and Gandalf to have a chat.

I ended up sitting on a seat beside Kili and Fili, close to Balin and Thorin as well. I watched as Gandalf appeared to be trying to talk Bilbo into coming. He wasn't having much luck.

"So, where are you from?" Kili asked, turning my attention to him.

"You sound like you're from up north," Fili added.

"I'm from Scotland," I told them.

They exchanged a look of confusion.

"Where's that?" Kili asked, frowning at me.

"Extremely far away from here,"

_Does Scotland even exist here? Wherever here is?_ I asked myself. Kili accepted that answer quite happily.

"How come you're in the shire then?" Fili asked.

"Woke up in those trees you passed when I called on you," I told him. "I have no idea how or why I am here,"

"At least you get to come with us," Kili said, grinning at that.

I nodded. At that point, Gandalf sighed and Bilbo got up and walked away. Balin and Thorin approached Gandalf.

"It appears we have lost our burglar," Balin commented. "Probably for the best. The odds were always against us. After all, what are we? Merchants, miners, tinkers, toy-makers; hardly the stuff of legend,"

"There are a few warriors amongst us," Thorin interjected.

"Old warriors," Balin pointed out.

"I will take each and every one of these dwarves over an army from the iron hills," Thorin said majestically (face it, that's what I'm going to describe him as). "For when I called upon them, they came. Loyalty. Honour. A willing heart. I can ask for no more than that,"

I seemed to always be mesmerised when he speaks. He just has that sort of hold over you.

"You don't have to do this," Balin urged quietly. "You have a choice. You've done honourably by our people. You have built a new life for us in the Blue Mountains, a life of peace and plenty. A life that is worth more than all the gold in Erebor,"

Thorin stepped forward, raising the key Gandalf had giving him. I wished I had a bowl of popcorn for this scene. It was like something out of an epic fantasy-adventure movie.

"From my grandfather to my father, this has come to me," Thorin hissed. "They dreamt of the day when dwarves of Erebor would reclaim their homeland. There is no choice, Balin. Not for me,"

I felt sorry for Thorin then, trapped in this quest for his homeland. It felt like he had been raised to do this task.

"Then we are with you laddie," Balin said loyally. "We will see it done,"

Afterwards we all gathered in the living room. Bilbo was nowhere to be seen. I sat on the floor by the fire, resting against Kili's legs. I could feel the muscle through his leather trousers. They all began humming in low, deep voices. I closed my eyes and smiled at the sound. Thorin began singing in a deep, droning tone.

"Far over the misty mountains," Thorin began singing. "To Dungeons deep and caverns old…"

The other dwarves started joining in as he sang along.

"We must away ere break of day,  
>to find our long-forgotten gold<br>the pines were roaring on the height  
>the winds were moaning in the night<br>the fire was red, it flaming spread  
>the trees like torches blazed with light,"<p>

I never heard the end of the song. I dozed off, slumping to the side. I was vaguely aware of somebody picking me up and lying my down on a flat surface. I rolled over and dreamt of home.

I dreamt of my family, gathered round missing me. I dreamt they were sitting in silence, just the three of them. I dreamt my little sister was curled up on the armchair, gazing blankly at the chair opposite hers which I usually occupied. Tears rolled silently down her cheeks. In my dream mum was sitting on the couch, one hand grasping my dad's hand tightly. She was gazing blankly at the coffee table, not really seeing it. dad was rambling on, trying to fill the silence, to stop himself thinking. He was going on about the different ways to find me- gathering people up and searching the surrounded land, social media websites, the news, the list went on. Eventually he silenced and began sobbing loudly. I have never heard my dad cry before. Mum hugged him and he hugged her back fiercely.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

*******Please Note that Rosalie Kindrick is an OC Characters, other characters are copyright to MGM, Peter Jackson and Tolkien. This takes place in The Hobbit: AN Unexpected Journey and follows the script line roughly***

I was roughly woken at the break of day. I woke up to find Balin grinning down at me.

"Time to get up, you two!" he said cheerfully before going to wake the others.

"You two?" I muttered to myself.

I rolled over and found myself gazing at Kili. He was propped up on one elbow, grinning at me.

"You wouldn't let go of my jacket last night so I just joined you in this bed," Kili explained.

"Oh god," I groaned. "sorry!"

"Nah, it meant I got a soft bed," he said, laughing.

We clambered out of bed and stretched. I nipped to the bathroom and regretted it. The plumbing was destroyed. I reluctantly done my business and washed my face. I gazed at my reflection in the little mirror. I hardly recognised myself. I was pale face and frizzy hair. I ran my hands through my hair in an attempt to calm it down. It didn't work, this isn't like the movies, this is reality and your hair gets messy. I left the bathroom to find Kili, Fili and Ori gathered over a collection of cloths and muttering to one another. They heard me entered and turned round.

"Which do you like better?" Kili asked.

"No, no, we got to see what fits her!" Ori protested.

"Why don't I have a look and see?" I suggested.

They agreed to that. I found a loose off white shirt that was like a _Jacobite shirt._ I also found a brown leather vest. They would certainly drown me but it was the best out of the lot.

"There's no way your trousers are going to fit me," I said.

"But my clothes will?" Kili asked excitedly.

"Hopefully,"

Fili and Orii handed him a small coin each. I shook my head.

"Can you all please leave?" I asked.

"Why?" Ori asked.

"So I can get changed,"

Ori and Fili scrambled out but Kili hung back. He was grinning broadly.

"Out!" I ordered, pointing to the door.

He huffed and left, closing the door behind him. I turned my back to the door and wriggled out of my jumper. I decided I would leave my bra until I could hopefully find something more suited. I was glad I fell asleep in the bra. I slipped on the shirt and the leather vest. They hung off my like spider webs on a tree branch. I tightened the vest as tightly as I went. I left on my leggings and shoes. Kili burst in, carrying rolls and a pair of boots. Ori followed him protesting.

"Here, Ori's feet are the smallest," he said, tossing the boots at my feet. "And have a roll,"

He tossed the roll and I fumbled with it before catching it. he chuckled, grinning with a mouthful of roll. Ori huffed and left. I think it was the roll he was after. I nibbled on the roll before changing into the boots. They were made off a soft, sturdy leather. They felt comfortable to wear but were a little big for me. After that, I was ready for my adventure. I left the bedroom to see everyone was geared up and ready to go. We cleaned the place up before we left.

Half an hour later I found myself sitting on a pony, following a long line of dwarves. My pony was a light brown colour and kept getting distracted by everything around her. I wasn't a very good rider or a strong one. But I enjoyed sitting up on the horse, watching the world roll lazily by.

"WAIT!" cried a breathless voice. "WAIT!"

We came to a stop and I turned to see who was running up behind us.

"Bilbo!" I said happily. "You made it!"

"I signed it!" Bilbo cried, panting for breath, running up beside Balin.

Balin took the contracted Bilbo was waving around from him. Balin pulled out a tiny pair of reading glasses. He looked down at Bilbo and smiled.

"Everything appears to be in order!" he declared. "Welcome, Master Baggins, to the company of Thorin Oakenshield,"

Everyone cheered, even me, apart from Thorin. He looked rather unimpressed by Bilbo's late arrival. i think part of him hoped Bilbo wouldn't show. I was glad he did, I like the little hobbit.

"Give him a pony," Thorin ordered.

"No, no, no, no," Bilbo protested at once. "That—that won't be necessary, thank you but i—I'm sure I can keep up on foot. I—i—I've done my fair share of walking holidays, you know. I even got as far as Frogmorton once—arrgh!"

Whilst he babbled on, two off the dwarves rode up behind him and yanked him up from behind. They sat him down on a pony's back and that was that. He looked quite terrified to be on the back of the pony. She neighed and tossed her head which caused him to pull the funniest, most uncomfortable faces I have ever seen.

"Come on, Nori, pay up!" Oin cried. "Go on,"

Nori tossed a sack of money to Oin. They had all been betting each other on the way out the door. I couldn't join in even if I wanted to, as I don't have any money. Sacks of money began being tossed between the dwarves.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Oin called.

"What's that about?" Bilbo asked as the dwarves laughed.

"Oh, they took wagers on whether you'd turn up or not," Gandalf explained. "Most of them bet that you wouldn't,"

"What did you think?" Bilbo asked.

"Hmmm," Gandalf responded.

He caught a small sack that came flying towards him and tucked it into his bag.

"My dear fellow, I never doubted you for a second," Gandalf assured him.

I found myself beside Kili, who looks right at home on a horse. He looked rather fine actually, riding there all tall and proud. Bilbo sneezed rather loudly.

"Ohh," groaned Bilbo. "This horse hair, I'm having a reaction,"

Bilbo began searching wildly in his pockets, looking for something. He looks up in shock when he realises he's forgotten whatever he was looking for.

"No, no, wait, wait stop! Stop!" Bilbo cried in shocked. "We have to turn around,"

The entire procession came to a halt. I peeked past everyone, watching Bilbo with interest. He was an odd fellow, set in his ways and rather afraid of the world beyond his home. Everyone began objecting and asking what was wrong.

"What on earth is the matter?" Gandalf asked, a little irritated.

"I forgot my handkerchief," Bilbo declared.

I groaned in annoyance. _Christ, nobody uses a handkerchief where I come from, apart from old men,_ I thought irritably. That's what Bilbo reminded me off- an old man. Bofur tore a strip of cloth from his clothing and tossed it to Bilbo.

"Here!" Bofur said cheerfully. "Use this,"

Bilbo caught it and looked at in disgust. Several of the dwarves laughed. I reverted back to feeling sorry for Bilbo. He seemed far more out at this sea off bizarreness than I was. And I was _completely_ out of my depth.

"Move on," Thorin commanded.

And we were off.


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

*******Please Note that Rosalie Kindrick is an OC Characters, other characters are copyright to MGM, Peter Jackson and Tolkien. This takes place in The Hobbit: AN Unexpected Journey and follows the script line roughly***

"You'll have to manage without pocket-handkerchiefs and a good many other things, Bilbo Baggins, before we reach our journey's end. You were born to the rolling hills and little rivers of the Shire; but home is now behind you; the world is ahead,"

We travelled all day, riding through the world. It was beautiful, so bright and pure. It reminded me of the countryside back home- fast fields of grass, hills rolling by and forests and woodland. I began feeling a little homesick after a while. I missed my family terribly. Not just them- I missed the modern world. I missed my phone, my internet, I missed hot showers and _toilets._ At the thought of toilets I began panicking about what to do when my period comes. Part of me hoped it wouldn't- books and movies don't inform girls what woman of ancient times did when they bled every month. I pushed the thought out of my mind and enjoyed the scenery. I had never seen a clearer sky or grass so green. This was what the world is like before men destroy it.

"You seem to be excited about _everything_," Kili pointed out.

"I guess this place is just so different from where I come from," I admitted a little sadly. "No sky is so clear or grass so green. This world is just so beautiful and _pure_. Where I come from, there's no quests to take back mountains and face dragons. There's no dwarves, hobbits or even wizards. Life back home is dull and boring with nothing _exciting _happening,"

"That place sounds awful," Fili piped up. "How did you survive?"

"By hoping tomorrow would be a better day," I muttered.

"And is it?" Kili asked.

I grinned at him. "Definitely."

By the time evening came, my backside was sore from riding all day. We made camp near the edge of a cliff. I helped gather the fired wood and cook dinner. They quickly discovered I wasn't a very good cook so I chopped the vegetables with a dagger someone lent me. They told me to keep it, handing me its sheath attached to a belt. It was my only weapon in this world. I sat beside Kili, watching everyone fall asleep. Soon it was just me, Fili, Kili, Gandalf and Bilbo that are awake. Moths hovered above Gloin as he slept. Every time he inhaled, the poor insects got sucked in until he coughed them out again. It was amusing to watch- Fili, Kili and I giggled every time. Bilbo walked up to his pony, making sure nobody was watching, and fed her an apple. I watched from the corner of my eye, a sly grin on my face. He muttered something to her that I couldn't hear. Everything was peaceful for a moment. Then a high, piercing scream could be heard through the night. Bilbo jumps, glances around worriedly before hurrying up to Fili, Kili and I. I jump in fright, my heart pounding in my chest. I shrink down, pressing my side against Kili.

"What was that?" Bilbo asked.

"That can't be a wolf," I said, looking and Kili.

"Orcs," Kili replied, looking sharp.

Another scream pierced the night. I let out a quiet whimper in fright. My hand automatically grabbed onto Kili's wrist, the other grabbing the dagger's handle. Thorin, who appeared to be only dozing lightly, stirred at the word 'orc'. He sat up, looking sharp.

"Orcs?" Bilbo replied.

"What the hell are they?" I asked, my voice rising in fear.

"Throat-cutters," Fili explained. "There'll be dozens of them out there. The lowlands are crawling with them,"

I gulped down my fear. These orcs didn't sound very pleasant. I really don't fancy getting slaughtered in my sleep. Well there goes my first enjoyable quest/ super camping trip. I wonder if I could learn how to ride, sleep, and stay upright on a pony.

"They strike in the wee small hours," Kili said dramatically. "When everyone's asleep. Quick and quiet; no screams, just lots of blood,"

Bilbo's eyes widen in fright as he quickly looked away. My hand dropped from Kili's wrist as I drew my knees to my chest, hugging them fiercely. Fili and Kili glanced at each other over my head and began laughing. I scowled at both of them, not seeing the joke this time. Thorin got up scowling.

"You think that's funny?" Thorin asked in a growl. "You think a night raid by orcs is a joke?"

They stopped laughing at once.

"We didn't mean anything by it," Kili said quickly.

"No, you didn't," Thorin huffed. "You know nothing of this world,"

He turned and walked towards the edge of cliff, looking out over the dark valley below. Balin got up and walked towards us. I sat up a little, still hugging my knees in fright.

"Don't mind him laddie," Balin said gently. "Thorin has more cause than most to hateorcs. After the dragon took the Lonely Mountain, King Thror tried to reclaim the ancient dwarf kingdom of Moria. But out enemy had got there first,"

He paused for a moment, his eyes glazed over. He was remembering a time long past. I pictured him being younger, following a young Thorin and this King Thror into battle against a vast army of orcs. I wondered who else would be around at this point. I looked out over the dwarves and decided Dwalin must be one of them.

"Moria had been taken by legions of orcs lead by the most vile of their race: Azog, the Defiler," Balin continued. "The giant Gundabad Orc had sworn to wipe out the line of Durin. He began by beheading the King,"

I pictured a dwarf similar to Thorin being behead by a great, ugly monster.

"Thrain, Thorin's father was driven mad by grief," Balin went on. "He went missing, taken prisoner or killed, we did not know. We were leaderless. Defeat and death were upon us,"

I could picture the panic and terror run through the army of dwarves. In my mind they fled for their lives with nothing else to do.

"That is when I saw him; a young dwarf prince facing down the Pale Orce," Balin said, puffing his chest out proudly.

No I pictured a young Thorin face this great, ugly, pale monster with an axe or something.

"He stood alone against this terrible foe, his armour rent…. Wielding nothing but an oaken branch as a shield,"

I turned to watch Thorin. He still had his back to him. it was then that I began to feel a deep respect for the dwarf.

"Azog, the Defiler, learned that day that the line of Durin would not be so easily broken," Balin declared. "Our forces rallied and drove the orcs back. Our enemy had been defeated. But there was no feast, no song, that night, for our dead were beyond the count of grief. We few had survived,"

I could picture the dwarves walking amongst there dead, weeping and holding each other. I wondered if Balin and Dwalin comforted each other. I hoped they did for their sakes.

"And I thought to myself them, there is one who I could follow," Balin concluded, turning to watch Thorin. "There Is one I could call King."

We all turned to watch Thorin. He turned slowly round, turning away from the cliff, looking sharp. By this point, everyone was awake and standing, watching him in awe. I doubt many of them knew the story. It was certainly something. I couldn't help but feel belittled in his presence now, like I was not worthy to be in his company. _I'll prove myself, _I told myself fiercely. _I'll prove my worth to him somehow, someday._ He walked between his company, towards the fire.

"But the pale orc?" Bilbo asked. "What happened to him?"

"He slunk back into the hole whence he came," Thorin growled. "That filth died of his wounds long ago,"

"I hope so," I muttered quietly so Thorin wouldn't hear.

The night was long and filled with the howls of orcs. We each took it in turns to stand guard. I was put with Fili and Kili. I sat on the cliffs edge, watching the valley below. I thought I saw movement a few times but nothing came near us. I slept badly when it was my turn to sleep. I was glad when we woke up for our journey for the day.


End file.
